


May Need Some Help Here

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Body odor, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Scat, Scat Consumption, Stuck-In-A-Wall, Thick Build, human toilet, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: May’s gotten stuck in one of the Lavaridge Town Gym’s puzzles. Her whole upper half is stuck in the floor! Thankfully Flannery’s there to help… Oh, why doesn’t she have pants on?
Relationships: Asuna | Flannery/Haruka | May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	May Need Some Help Here

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff! Only read if you’re into that; probably don’t read the tags if you’re not so you don’t get grossed out. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

A noise came from the smoldering hole in the ground. “Help! Help, I’m stuck!” 

May couldn’t believe this. What rotten luck! She’d nearly maneuvered right to the end of the Lavaridge Town city gym. She’d gone up and down geyser after geyser, every pore on her face, breasts, and cock screaming from the ridiculous amount of hot sauna steam filling this damn gym. Now, at the very final geyser to the gym leader Flannery, she’d wedged her whole body inside the entrance!

Perhaps it was a miracle she hadn’t gotten stuck up until this point. All of these holes seemed to be of similar size, but she always seemed to blast right through them up to the next level. Her ridiculous thighs, stretching well over shoulder length with ass for days, had finally met a hole too narrow to let her bottom half all the way up. She thought she might just fall back down with her lower half plainly not getting through, but nope! Her massive fun bags puberty had graced her with years ago stifled the way so she couldn’t slide out easily. Damn these explosive assets! For how useful they’d been hooking up with trainers and fucking them senseless with her giant cock, they were such a major annoyance today! 

So there May sat, eyesight just a few inches below ground level of the first floor, thighs and ass wobbling from the ceiling of the basement. She cried out louder for help. “Somebody, anybody!”

“Hey, is someone there?” A feminine voice called out. 

Oh, sweet salvation! May immediately raised her voice to a new high and called for help with all her might. “Help! I got stuck in this fucking hole! I need someone to pull me out of it!”

“...C-can it wait?” The voice responded.

“Wha… No it can’t wait!” May angrily barked. “I’m stuck in a hole! Help me!”

“Ah well… A-alright, you asked for it.” The voice answered. 

The pitter patter of footsteps neared May. The girl excitedly looked upwards, smiling in anticipation of her darling savior’s arrival. 

The sight that greeted May was… most strange.

It was Flannery, the Lavaridge Town gym leader! ...With no pants on! No, the woman she’d come here for in the first place was completely devoid of her normal signature skinny jeans. Her legs were bare! She was just like May too; she also had a huge, unwashed, hairy girl dick sitting between her legs! Christ, May could smell it already while it hung that high! Did she really not give that huge thing some attention when it was sweating day in and day out in this horribly hot sauna? 

Flannery wasn’t approaching May with the normal confident stance of a gym leader ready for battle. She looked a little frazzled, walking with her thighs clamped together, eyes wide and mouth wobbly while a hand pushed her asscheeks together for whatever reason… while the other held a roll of toilet paper. May started to get an idea of what the problem was…

“What do you need?” Flannery hurriedly asked.

“I’m stuck! Yank me out of here!” May angrily wiggled, peeved it wasn’t blatantly obvious to the other woman. 

Flannery bent down and extended an arm out to help the poor girl lodged in the dirt. Big mistake. A quake of her gut audible enough for poor May to hear immediately rang out through the empty space. Flannery’s expression shifted to dire need in an instant! He eyes darted across the ground, looking for something.

“I… I can’t go on the ground! It’ll be so hard to clean up!” She complained. “I’m sorry, challenger, but I’ve got no choice but to do this!”

May wasn’t exactly sure where Flannery meant at first. Then, the other woman spun around and exposed those plump ass cheeks, puffy asshole, and hairy taint to her. Flannery’s legs bent and the huge mass of ass descended rapidly towards the other trainer’s face. A fart rung out at the movement, eliminating any final shred of mystery as to what exactly was about to happen. Flannery was going to use May’s face as a toilet!

May’s shouts of frustration wedged in the wall quickly turned more dire, now shrill panicked yells of disbelief. She wiggled desperately before the other woman’s gross unwashed asshole could hit her face, but her efforts were fruitless. That puffy ring plopped down right against her lips, big muscular cheeks keeping her almost completely still, submerging her poor nose in the depth of her asscrack. Those hairy low hangers slapped against her chin, tainting her facial skin with the nasty sweat of an unwashed massive nutsack! Flannery’s position shifted to maximize her comfort, inadvertently maximizing May’s dismay. Legs resting sprawled on the ground, most of Flannery’s weight was pressed against the other trainer’s face. She was as comfortable as if she were on any other toilet. The only real difference here were the muffled grumbles of frustration erupting into her bottom. 

Flannery gave one final flex, one unmistakable move of her muscles that signaled the end for May’s dignity. She gave a firm, hard push to get things started. It was time for sweet relief!

Something began to spread May’s lips. Something widened the entrance to her skank face more and more, stretching that whorish cock hole to a length she hadn’t endured in some time! Something tapped against her tongue, something hard, bitter, and revolting. This was it! May was eating shit! No matter how hard that valiant little red muscle pushed back, there was no stopping the hot mass of filth from pushing its way into her gaping maw and claiming her throat as a worthless shit repository. It just kept coming! A fat turd, somehow on par with May’s own ridiculously thick and long bowel movements, just kept snaking down inside her! 

There was no swallowing the behemoth. The huge log of girlshit creeping down her system was too enormous to actually down successfully in a normal gulp. The beast slithered down her system manually, cramming her esophagus full of solid matter. May could hardly breath! God she was so pissed…

Or… well… she would have been pissed had all the scents assaulting her senses not dulled the severity of the situation down so much. The undeniably pleasing, primal, earthy odor of Flannery’s musk somehow dulled the pain of having her throat stuff full of shit to a minor annoyance for May. An erection was even starting to tent her bike shorts on the other side of the wall! Truth be told, May wasn’t oppose to more of this… or maybe fucking like enraged Pokemon in heat with this bitch once it was all done.

Finally, after a solid minute of excreting a huge constipated log fitting for a hung, nasty Pokegirl like Flannery, it all stopped. The gigantic, well over a foot long log of shit was crammed so far down May’s throat it was starting to spread open the entrance to her stomach! Somehow she could still breath through it all, thank goodness. She wouldn’t want to miss a single moment huffing that awful lady taint. The only real concern now was making sure one of these hairs didn’t stay stuck in her teeth…

Something… moved. The weight Flannery had put on May and shoved in her system had caused some movement. May heard pebbles start to shake. She suddenly felt so much less stable!

SPLASH! May fell right through the hole in the ground, back in the hot water of the geyser she’d come from! The impact really shocked her, finally resulting in that incredible girl turd shoving itself deep enough in her throat she could speak and breath through her mouth again. For a moment, May just sat there floating in the water, erection half sprung as she tried to mentally and physically digest what just happened. 

Damn, was this what it was like to get used as a human toilet? Was this utter humiliation getting used like a tool choking down a woman’s shit how people felt getting their throats shat down? Damn, what a rush! May had always been a top when it came to engaging in kinky scat stuff with other trainers, but now she saw the appeal of bottoming! Perhaps the next time her and Brendan met, she’d let that twerp of a twink sit on her face and use the bathroom. It might be a nice mix up given every other encounter with the two of them ended with Brendan’s esophagus clogged with a fresh pokegirl dump.


End file.
